Greenuts 2
Greenuts 2 is a 2007 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Jake Sharratt and co-directed by Nick Jennings. It is the second installment in the ''Greenuts'' series and the sequel to 2003 film Greenuts. Produced by Lix Animation Digital and distributed by Paramount Pictures, it features the voices of Dave Foley, Neil Patrick Harris, John Cleese, Drew Barrymore, Stanley Tucci, David Ogden Stiers, Max Casella, and Jake Sharratt, who all reprised their roles of Cube, Blockhead, Mr. Cube, Sally, Tommy, King Frankie, Edwin and BallCone. They are joined by Martin Short, Isla Fisher, Christopher Lloyd and Peter Dinklage. In the film, Cube travels to a place known as Training Land, and must team with Blockhead, Tommy, Edwin, BallCone, Limon and Limea to save Sally and Mr. Cube from the two evil twin men, Bob and Rob. The film was released in theaters on November 21, 2007. Greenuts 2 received mixed reviews, but was a box office success, grossing $741 million worldwide. Greenuts 2 scored the second-largest three-day opening weekend in US history at the time of release, as well as the largest opening for an animated film until September 3, 2010, when it was eclipsed by its sequel Greenuts 3: Shape Revolution. It became the third highest-grossing film of 2007 behind Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It is also the highest-grossing Paramount film of 2007. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Dave Foley as Cube Greenut *Neil Patrick Harris as Blockhead *Jake Sharratt as Benny "BallCone" Greenut and ConeBall *Stanley Tucci as Tommy Greenut *John Cleese as Mr. Cube *Drew Barrymore as Sally Greenut *Martin Short as Limon *Isla Fisher as Limea *John Cleese as Mr. Cube *Christopher Lloyd as Bob *Peter Dinklage as Rob *Andy Dick as Kyle Smith *Brian Stepanek as Gene *Doug Dale as Steve *Adam Buxton as Ben *Chris Jones as Hench *Jennifer Martin as Cashier *Nick Jennings as Leon Production After the successful release of Greenuts, a sequel was announced in December 2003 by Paramount Pictures and Lix Animation Digital. The film was first titled Greenuts 2: Son of a Cube ''in September 2005, and was later retitled just simply ''Greenuts 2 in February 2006. Production of the film began in December 2005. Lix Animation Digital made sure there was something new to see in Greenuts 2 by putting more human characters in the film than there were in its predecessor and improving their appearance, with the use of a few systems that dealt with hair and fur to improve its appearance and movement. The set up for all the characters was done in the first 2 years of production. Greenuts 2 was originally scheduled to be released on November 22, 2006 in the United States. However, on December 10, 2004, the film's release date was moved up to November 21, 2007, with Lix Animation Digital's other film Under the Blue Sea taking its place. The release date change was the day after Disney/Pixar changed the release date of Cars, from November 2005 to June 2006 while DreamWorks changed the release date of Shrek the Third, from November 2006 to May 2007. The release date change was also the day after Geo LTD. changed the release date of BJ and Wally, from December 2005 to July 2006. Soundtrack The film score was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. Release Released into theaters on November 21, 2007 in the United States and Canada, Greenuts 2 was the first film with over 4,000 theaters in overall count; over 3,700 theaters was its count for an opening day. Computerpolis 2 was the first film with over 4,000 theaters for an opening day and second for overall counts. When the film was released on DVD on March 19, 2008, it was the second Greenuts film to be presented in its original ratio of 1.85:1 on the Region 1 anamorphic widescreen DVD. Video game Home media Greenuts 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 19, 2008. Sequels and spin-offs References Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2007 Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Films directed by Jake Sharratt Category:Greenuts Category:Greenuts 2 Category:Lix Animation Digital films Category:Paramount Pictures films